DESTINY
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: Tell me that everything is allright../ "bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke saat itu lagi..? saat dimana seharusnya kau bisa menolongnya dari kecelakaan itu.."/ "Ne... Ini semua untukmu, Yunnie.."/ YunJae / Angst-Death-Chara / Read and Review please... :)


**a YunJae fanfic**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Cast** : of course YunJae

**Rate** : PG15

**Genre** : Tragedy-Angst(?)

**Length** : Drabble

All cast is own of themselves, i just own the plot..

happy read, all.. and review please..

_**always keep the faith~ **_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..**

* * *

_Saat sesuatu hal yang mampu membuat kita bertahan hidup justru pergi….._

_._

_._

_._

Aku kembali merasakan dinginnya angin yang saat ini menerpa wajah dan tubuhku, membuat sesaat kenangan itu ikut terbawa olehnya dan jika aku kembali membuka mataku, aku kembali merasakan sakit itu,,

Sakit saat harus kembali mengingat rasa kehilangan yg membuatku tak bisa berfikir lagi..

"Yunnie..,, apa yg sedang kau pikirkan saat ini ? apa yg sedang kau lakukan saat ini..?"

"bogoshippeoyo, Yun.." bisikku lirih pada angin…

.

.

**_It's close to morning_**

**_And I can't see your face_**

**_How'd we end up this way_**

**_You were the sun in every day_**

**_You'd take my soul_**

**_Everytime you'd go_**

**_But this time I know_**

**_The truth is in your heart_**

**_we're dead and gone_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_Still In Love_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak kau pergi,, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menerimanya.

Aku masih bisa ingat jelas..

Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang musik, memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya...

Tentu saja banyak yeoja yg menyukaimu..

di tambah lagi kau yg selalu unggul di seluruh mata pelajaran,,

Aku yang awalnya hanya simpatik pun mulai menyukaimu..

tapi...

aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..

_**"saranghae, Jaejoong-ah..."**_

Saat kau memintaku menjadi namjachingu mu,, tentu tidak aku tolak, karena akupun benar-benar berharap ini akan terjadi.

Dan hari itu…

7 Maret 2008, saat kau mengajak pergi untuk first date kita,,

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan, betapa bahagianya aku…

Begitu gembiranya saat melihat kau sedang menungguku di seberang jalan itu,, tersenyum manis sambil menunggu aku yang akan menyebrang dan segera menghampirimu...

.

.

**_The day seems to last forever_**

**_As if it read my heart_**

**_With passing time, will it fade?_**

**_Except for your empty space_**

**_Everything is the same_**

**_My heart must be broken_**

**_Can't seem to accept that I sent you away_**

**_All my love is now in vain_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_for you is separated for me is waiting_**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera memulai hari ini,,

Apalagi saat aku lihat kau tengah berjalan juga ke arahku..

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memelukmu..

Tapi…

Takdir mendahuluiku,,

Sebuah takdir yang terjadi tepat di depan mataku..

Aku lihat dengan jelas, sebuah mobil menabrakmu dan membuatmu terlempar,,

kau terjatuh diatas jalanan itu..

Aku terhenti..

Pandangan mataku kabur,, rasanya semua gelap..

Aku hanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin, dan memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja,,

bahkan untuk berteriak pun aku tidak sanggup…

_Tell me that everything is allright.._

Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu, kalau aku tak akan mendapat jawaban itu.

Saat aku histeris memangku kepalamu,, aku sudah merasakannya..

Merasakan, bahwa saat itu nafasmu terhenti,,

Dan matamu tak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya..

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini semua..

.

.

**_I can't look at you even when I have my eyes open_**

**_I can't find your heart which has become cloudy amongst the worn out memories_**

**_I can't do more because I'm tied and cried too much_**

**_No matter how much I think, I think I'll be okay when if I see you_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_I'll Protect You_**

**_._**

**_._**

gwaenchanayo, Yun..

hari ini aku pasti akan menemukanmu.. aku akan menemuimu..

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian luar pagar di atap gedung apartemen nya..

Berfikir untuk segera menyusul Yunho..

Ketika tiba-tiba..

"sedang apa kau di situ?" seorang namja berjas hitam yang kini berdiri di belakang Jaejoong..

Menatap Jaejoong dingin.

"apa kau pikir kalau kau mati, kau bisa mnemukannya?" Tanya namja itu..

"apa maksudmu ? siapa kau ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada namja yang sama sekali tidak merubah tatapan dinginnya itu..

"bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke saat itu lagi..? saat dimana seharusnya kau bisa menolongnya dari kecelakaan itu.." namja itu sepertinya tidak peduli dengan apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan.

Jaejoong menepi kini..

"mwo? Hahaha... mana ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal itu..?" Jaejoong tertawa getir.

"jika aku bisa?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam.. "kalau memang kau bisa, buktikan..! bawa aku kembali ke saat itu, aku ingin menolongnya,, !" tantang Jaejoong dengan airmata yg mulai membasahi pipinya.

"dengan satu syarat.. saat kau berhasil menyelamatkannya, maka sisa umurmu bekurang satu tahun.." jelas namja itu.

Jaejoong sempat mengernyit bingung, mencerna kata-kata namja asing itu.

"maksudmu,, jika umurku harusnya 40,, maka hanya sampai 39..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Namja itu mengangguk ..

"seperti itulah kira-kira.." ucapnya tenang..

.

* * *

.

Namja di depanku ini sudah gila,, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawaku kembali ke saat-saat itu ?

Tapi.,, aku juga ingin sedikit mempercayainya, jika memang keajaiban itu ada..aku ingin melakukan apapun untuk membawa Yunho ku kembali ke dunia ini..

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"itu tidak penting... yang terpenting apa kau mau menerima tawaranku ini..?" jawabannya

Apa ini mimpi ?

Apa aku benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan Yunho dari kecelakaan itu..?

Aku belum bisa mencerna semuanya baik-baik..

Tapi, aku hanya mencoba mempercayai namja ini,,

kalau aku berhasil,, aku hanya hrus kehilangan 1 tahun umurku..

Aku bisa merelakannya jika itu untuk Yunho...

"kau setuju..?" Tanya namja itu tetap tenang.

Akupun mengangguk.

Ia menutup mataku dengan tangannya..

Dan seketika itu juga,, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

**_I love you.. more than anyone… no, I'm next to you_**

**_I'm holding your hand_**

**_I can't give you to anyone else's arms_**

**_my heart cannot let you go…why_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_I'll Protect You_**

**_._**

**_._**

Saat aku sadar, aku justru sedang berjalan di antara orang-orang yang juga sibuk berlalu lalang,,

"apa benar ini adalah hari itu ?" akupun ragu,,

Tapi aku tetap melangkah,,

kakiku seolah memiliki insting sendiri, tanpa ku perintah.

Sepertinya aku sudah buta, tetap bertahan terhadap apapun yang akan terjadi demi Yun…

Ne,,

Ini semua untukmu, Yunnie...

.

.

Dan sekarang, aku ada di persimpangan jalan itu,,,

Kaki ku behasil membawaku kembali ke tempat itu..

Aku berusaha melihat ke sana.

Beharap namja itu tidak membohongiku,,

Akhirnya….

Aku melihatnya,,

Aku melihat kau ada di sana..

Kau sedang tersenyum melihat kedatanganku..

Sesak rasanya melihat senyum itu lagi,,

Dadaku terasa penuh oleh perasaan sakit…

"Yun..?" gumamku yang sudah tak mampu menahan tangis,

kututup mulutku sendiri untuk meredam perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatiku.

Kau bingung,,

Kau merubah ekspresi,,

Kau beranjak, berjalan menuju ke arahku..

"aniyo,, jangan…" ucapku pelan sambil menggeleng..

Ketika aku lihat, dari arah kanan sebuah mobil melaju cepat..

Akupun berlari,, berusaha menghalangi..

Berusaha mendahului takdir itu,,

Sebelum ia menyentuh Yunho-ku untuk yang kedua kalinya..

"Yun..!" aku mendorongnya sekuat tenagaku.. membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

Lalu..

BRAAAAK!

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi kini…

Seluruh tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa ku gerakkan..

Aku hanya bisa melihat langit,, dan tak lama kemudian aku melihat orang-orang yang mengerumuniku..

_"seseorang,….aku mohon,, Bantu aku.."_ jeritku.

kudengar beberapa dari mereka menjerit histeris.

"ayo, panggil ambulans.. !" mereka sibuk bicara sendiri..

sungguh, aku tidak mengerti..

Lalu aku melihat Yunho menghampiriku dan menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya..

_"Yun… syukurlah,, kau tidak apa-apa.."_

aku ingin menyentuhnya tapi mengangkat jaripun rasanya sulit..

Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya yg penuh air mata kini..

"Jaejoong-aa~ Jaejoong-aa~ bangunlah ! katakan kau baik-baik saja..!" Yunho menepuk pipi ku keras-keras.

_"Yun.. aku baik-baik saja.. tidakkah kau mendengarku ? "_

"kumohon, janngan tinggalkan aku, Jaejoong-aa~ jebal...! jebal..!"

_ "Yun..? apa yang kau bicarakan ? aku disini..."_

"Jaejoong-ah! bangunlah...! bernafaslah..!" Yunho meraung bagai orang gila aku semakin tak mengerti.

"harusnya aku saja... HARUSNYA AKU SAJA YANG MATI, JAEJOONG-AH !"

teriaknya kuat sambil memeluk tubuhku..

Aku tersentak..

"kasihan,, yeoja nya sudah tidak bernafas lagi.."

"iya, tabrakannya parah…" Bisik mereka..

tidak.. tidak.. ini tidak mungkin !

_"waeyo..?"_ pikirku kalut.

Apa aku sudah mati..?

_"Yah.. ! Yah..! dimana kau..!"_

aku berteriak, meski tak sedikitpun mulutku bergerak.. tak ada yang merespon ucapanku sedikitpun... apa mereka tak bisa mendengarkanku..?

Tapi aku bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka..

Kenapa begini..?

.

* * *

Namja misterius itu terlihat datang, menyelusup di antara kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

_"Apa maksud semua ini..?"_ Tanya Jaejoong tanpa suara.

Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah, sementara Yunho tak berhenti menangisinya.

_"bukankah kau bilang, jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya, aku hanya harus kehilangan 1 tahun dari sisa umurku ? lalu, kenapa aku yg mengalami ini ?"_

Namja itu bisa mendengarnya…

namun sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui percakapan mereka.

"ne, benar.. kau akan kehilangan 1 tahun dari sisa umurmu.. tapi, apakah kau tahu..? takdirmu yang sebenarnya adalah meninggal dengan cara melompat dari atap apartemen mu 1 tahun setelah kematiannya..

1 tahunmu sudah terambil sesuai janji,, karena itu,, sisa hidupmu sudah habis,," jelasnya tenang.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya.

_"aku,, takdir? 1 tahun..?"_air mata terlihat jatuh dari mata Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi mayat.

"setidaknya, kau merubah keadaan dengan menyelamatkannya..

Sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa frustasi karena kehilangannya,, dan lagi,, 3 tahun setelah ini, Yunho akan menjadi pianis terkenal,, kau pasti akan selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'penyelamat nyawa'nya..

Karena itu, tunggulah pertemuan kalian lagi, nanti,, dengan tenang.." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, menutup mata mayat Jaejoong yang terbelalak dgn tangannya..

tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang meraung-raung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah membeku.

_"siapa sebenarnya kau…"_ suara Jaejoong pun nyaris tak lagi terdengar oleh namja itu.

"tak ada yang perlu tahu, siapa aku.. cukup satu yg harus kalian tahu,, bahwa kalian,, tidak akan pernah bisa mendahului takdir kalian.." gumamnya, meski terlihat tak ada satupun yg mendengarnya.

Ia pun melangkah pergi,,,

"jal kayo,, Jaejoong-sshi.." sambung namja itu...

.

.

**_I just can't stand to think_**

**_What my days will be_**

**_Without you by my side_**

**_I just can't breathe_**

**__Kim Jaejoong_Still In Love_**

**Saranghaeyo, Yunho...**

**THE END**

* * *

****Gimana readers ? ada yang merasa pernah baca ff ini ? ne, karena ini Cherry repost dari akun yang lama.. :3

tp tetep review yah, keluarin pendapat kalian, Reader tercinta...

Last..

Gomawo, all.. :D


End file.
